


Shock

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [24]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Chapel returns to the Enterprise after searching for her fiancée, and has a shock for someone on the Enterprise. It’s “In the Beginning” Universe, so consider the probable suspects. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bubble Baths

Jim and Uhura shared one thing in common, and they both knew it. They both loved bubble baths. Jim would never admit it in public, but every once in a while someone on the ship would find a new version of these delicious baths and buy a container for Nyota, and while they were at it buy another one for their captain. It was one of the worst kept secrets on the Enterprise.

Someone had gone to Betazed and found an almost intoxicating fragrance from the local indigenous flora made into a bath that they couldn’t resist. Kirk doubled their water rations for the month upon receipt. That night, Jim sat in the bath tub, using up his share of his rations, luxuriating in the bath, and trimming a few hairs here and there. His husband, Chris, was due back from a diplomatic conference on Invidra XII at any time, and he wanted to be prepared, when frantic knocking sounded at his door. “JIM!!!!” Bones’ voice called from the other side.

Jim shook his head at the idea that anyone would knock on the door anymore and called for the door to open. Bones barreled into his quarters, and after a quick search, found Jim lazing in the warm water. “Hey, Bones, what’s up?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bones asked.

Jim looked at his long-time friend quizzically, “Tell you what?”

“About Christine!” he practically yelled at the younger man.

“Is she back already?” Jim asked knowing the answer. “I already told you she was returning last week. The USS Ferrari should have dropped her off this morning.”

“SHE’S PREGNANT!” Bones finally gasped out.

“She’s what?” Jim asked. “I knew she was trying to find her fiancée, Roger Corbett?” Jim asked.

“Corby,” Bones practically snarled.

“I guess it was a happy reunion,” Jim replied with a shrug.

“Yeah, she found him alright, two months ago,” Bones muttered.

“So what’s the problem?” Jim asked, still perplexed.

“She seven months pregnant,” Bones finally admitted.

Jim counted back the months, seven months ago Nurse Chapel had still been on the Enterprise and… “Bones, are you the father?”

Bones turned beet red, one hand went behind his neck, “Yeah, DNA tests confirmed it this morning. It’s a boy.

“Congratulations! Jo’s going to be a big sister!” Jim crowed.

Bones sighed, “We’re talking about getting married after David’s born,” Bones said softly.

“David? After your father?” Jim asked softly.

“Yeah, we just can’t figure a couple of things out, though. I want you to be my Best Man, but who’ll perform the ceremony,” Bones said.

“Oh, I’m sure Chris will be back in time for that,” Jim said. “Now, shoo, I need to finish my bath before game night tonight.” Bones shook his head laughing, some things never changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody else returns, and news spreads like wildfire. Don’t own them.

The door slid open to reveal a darkened room, and a good sized lump occupying the bed that dominated the room. The ruggedly handsome man smiled as he realized that his partner was not on duty. With a tired sigh he stepped through the door quietly and allowed his duffel bag to slide down his arm and land on the floor. The lump wouldn’t be happy about that as meticulously about cleanliness as the lump was. The older man didn’t really care, he was home.

He made his way into the bathroom and discovered the bathtub had been recently used with a new bubble bath sitting on the edge. He flipped open the cap and breathed in the scent. He was certain that the lump would smell heavenly, and just for him. He quickly divested himself of his clothes and threw them into the refresher before climbing into the sonic shower. He didn’t care about water showers unless his partner was there, then it was a different story.

He quickly rid himself of the dirt and grime of his travels and left the bathroom, not bothering to dress as he looked down at the person who had become so much a part of his life. He slipped under the covers and snuggled up to their back. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and breathed in the scent. “Chris?” the lump asked.

“Ondra visit her family on Betazed,” he whispered in the nearest ear.

“Yep, Uhura got her own supply as well,” came the chuckled reply. “You just get back?”

“Uh huh, and I came straight here,” Chris said as he rolled his husband over, he kissed him. “Miss me?”

Jim nodded, “As much as you missed me.”

Chris nodded as he kissed him again feeling Jim rapidly respond to his caresses. “Any news?” he asked.

“Bones is getting married. Apparently, Nurse Chapel came back, pregnant, and it isn’t her fiancée’s,” his body moved up and down in response to Chris’ seeking fingers. How Chris had had time to get lube on his hand, well, he didn’t care. It had been three weeks too long as far as they were both concerned. “DNA test also confirmed it.”

“So, what’s he gonna do?” Chris asked as Jim made sure he was hard before turning Chris over onto his back. Chris sighed as Jim slowly impaled himself on his husband’s cock.

“OOOOOOHHHHHH,” Jim uttered, “I’m the Best Man, and you’re officiating.”

Chris smiled as he reached up to grasp Jim’s dick, “One of my favorite things to do.”

Jim smiled as pushed his way back up causing Chris to moan. “I know what your favorite activity is, Chris,” Jim whispered.

“Minx,” Chris responded into the dark night.

* * *

The rec room was a beehive of activity at 1800 hours. Crew coming off duty and having dinner came in and out of the room, talked to each other, played games, and watched as others played games with each other. Today, as usual, Kirk and Spock were playing 3-D Chess. Chris sat next to Jim and Nyota next to Spock as the two combatants made their moves. “Seen Christine yet?” Uhura asked idly.

Jim blushed, “I’ve been…occupied. Haven’t had a need to visit Sickbay lately.” Chris laughed, he knew why Jim had been occupied. “Bones asked me to be his Best Man,” Jim quickly replied.

“Carol has been asked to be her Maid of Honor,” Uhura replied.

“Not surprising considering how close they are,” Chris replied.

“Checkmate,” Jim replied.

Spock stared at the board. It was only the second time anyone had beaten him at this game since his mother had taught him years ago. The last person had been his mother. “I concede,” he replied.

“Yahtzee!” came a cry from nearby. The three humans sitting around the chess set chuckled at the cry of triumph. Both men started to remove their pieces. Spock was heading to duty soon, and Jim had the day off, if the captain of a Starship really had any time off.

Their eyes, however, were soon riveted to the door as Dr. McCoy stepped through it with a VERY pregnant woman in Medical Blue shirt and pants. Jim rose and waved them over, giving up his chair to Christine. “My back hurts,” she mumbled. Bones laid an affectionate hand on her shoulder as she rubbed her belly. She smiled at him, “Leonard gives very good foot rubs.”

Uhura laughed, “He was trying to find volunteers to let him test the pressure points on the bottoms of their feet at the Academy library one day. Jim, Chris, and I all discovered how good he was.”

“Best hands in Starfleet,” Jim replied with a laugh. “So, when’s the baby due?” Jim asked.

“David is due March 15,” Christine replied. “Three weeks away. We’re planning the wedding for April. Thanks, Chris, for agreeing to do this for us.” She laid a hand on his and smiled.

“I love weddings!” Chris announced with an enormous smile on his face. Jim didn’t miss the two fresh-faced female officers over in the corner sighing with blissful looks on their faces.

 


End file.
